Whoever You Need Me To Be
by thomm
Summary: What if Nagisa hadn't run away on that cold stormy night? Epilogue added!
1. Prologue: Somber Storm

Author's Note: This starts off right before Shizuma and Nagisa enter the vacation home in episode 18. Also this is more of a prologue. I need reviews to inspire me so I can write the next chapters *hint* *hint*

I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF STRAWBERRY PANIC

"Could you open open the door for me?" Shizuma held the key out for Nagisa.

"Huh...Sure." She set the Tamao's basket down and noticed Shizuma was staring at her.

"Its been two years," she said. Nagisa opened the lock with a small click. The heavy wooden door creaked open and revealed the interior of the vacation home. The sounds of thunder competed with the loud patter of rain coating the windows.

"Please wait here. I'll go prepare the shower." When Shizuma left, Nagisa took a moment to glance around the room. Dust coated furniture and an eerie darkness punctuated by the storm set a gloomy tone to the room.

"Use this," Shizuma handed her a towel.

"Um, what about you Shizuma-sama? The shower..."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Nagisa," Shizuma began walking out the door. "Don't worry about it. I'll use the shower on the second floor. You can take your time here, then, we'll talk."

After her shower Shizuma noticed a picture of her and Kaori. "Its been a very long time... I'm sorry." She set the picture down as she could no longer stand the flood of memories it brought back.

The downpour intensified, the rain came down in sheets and the sound of thunder encapsulated the building. Colossal waves smashed into the wall of rock below the vacation home.

"Nagisa, you drink coffee right?"

"Yes." Nagisa glanced over at Shizuma. _She's_ _beautiful_

A fire crackled inside the fireplace, giving the once ghostly room a homely atmosphere.

"Shizuma-sama, its strange. Why me?"

"Because your you, Nagisa." Shizuma smiled warmly at her.

"Shizuma-sama..."

Shizuma walked over to the window, assessing the dreary scene.

"This is some storm. It doesn't seem like we'll be returning. Looks like we'll be staying here tonight."

"Stay here?"

"We can go back tomorrow, most likely the storm will pass by morning."

"I see. Tamao-chan will be worried and I didn't get permission to stay over night..."

"I'll call Miyuki"

_All alone... With Shizuma-sama._

* * *

Shizuma lead Nagisa up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

"This room..."

"No one is using it now. This was _her_ room."

"Her... The other Etoile..."

Her name was... Kaori."

"Kaori-san...?"

"That's right Sakuragi Kaori."

"Sakuragi Kaori..."

"If she were still alive, she would be the same age as you, Nagisa." Shizuma took a seat on the small bed. "This was Kaori's room. Yes it was."

"Kaori-san's room..."

"I've chosen the best place to tell you my story." Shizuma got up again, she looked out the window.

"That time... It was also a stormy night."

"That time?"

"When we made love." She turned towards Nagisa. "No, love isn't the right way to put it. Even until now, I still don't know the difference between true love and friendship. I just don't know. But unquestionably... We needed each other."

_Shizuma-sama... I must keep on listening. Shizuma-sama is serious about this..._

"But Kaori, she... From that time... My world lost it's color. The one who helped me retrieve it... Was you, Nagisa. Because you're here, I was able to stand up again." She caressed a lock of soft, pink hair. "Because you're here I can finally..."

For the first time since they arrived a smile formed on Shizuma's face

"Me too. Ever since I met Shizuma-sama..."

She sighed a long melancholic sigh.

"Go change your clothes."

"Eh?"

"I still have a lot to tell you, you can't keep on wearing that," Shizuma gestured to the robe Nagisa was wearing. "I'll help you bring your clothes here."

Nagisa put her hands on her chest and enjoyed the warm feeling it gave off when she was around Shizuma.

* * *

"Don't be so worried, I'm fine now," Shizuma was talking to the picture of her and Kaori again. "If its her... If its Nagisa, it'll defiantly... I'm fine."

Lightening illuminated the entire building, the power went out. The door opened and Shizuma entered.

"Nagisa."

"Shizuma-sama."

"The lights will come back on soon."

Her hand gently caressed Nagisa's soft cheeks and then fell down to the key between her breasts. The necklace became the one Kaori wore. Shizuma looked up at Nagisa as lightening flashed once more. Instead of Nagisa, she saw the girl she first came with two years ago.

_Shizuma._ She dropped the dress she was carrying. Tears ran down the older girl's face as she collapsed into Nagisa's arms.

"Shizuma-sama?!"

"Kaori..."

"Shizuma-sama," Nagisa repeated, tears beginning to for in her own eyes.

"Kaori...Kaori..." Shizuma repeated her name over and over again.

Shizuma looked at the crying face of Nagisa, she tightened her hold on Nagisa.

"Please don't leave me," Shizuma cried into Nagisa.

Nagisa cried with her. _I'll be whoever you need me to be Shizuma-sama._


	2. Lost

Author's Note: I would love if any of you who have ideas to PM them to me, I'm not running out, I just want to make this a little longer then I planned. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Also thanks to Roflcopter579 for beta reading this (it was a complete mess before he did).

Nagisa was unsure, did Shizuma really love her? Was she a lost cause, stuck in memories of the past and unable to get over them? Nagisa pushed these thoughts aside. What was important now is that she comforted Shizuma regardless of whether her feelings would be returned. She almost couldn't believe that Shizuma, the high and mighty Etoile, was now the fragile girl in her arms.

A voice pulled Nagisa from her thoughts.

"Nagisa...," Shizuma lifted her head from the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, every time I see you... It reminds me of Kaori-" Tears formed anew on her cheeks, cutting off the rest of her sentence. Nagisa held her love tightly, she would wait for as long as Shizuma needed.

Nagisa could only think of one thing that would help Shizuma, but did she really want to say it? It might end up hurting her even more, but Nagisa couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"_My world lost its color... The one who helped me retrieve it, was you." _Nagisa remembered the uplifting smile Shizuma had just minutes ago. She knew it would never be seen again if she didn't do this now.

"Shi... Shizuma-sama," Nagisa waited until she was face to face with the silver-haired woman. "I...I... love you." She finally said it, for better or for worse. "Shizuma-sama, I just want to see you smile again... Please?"

_She... She loves me? The least I could do is- _Shizuma couldn't have finished her thought even if she wanted to. Nagisa had been inching her face closer and closer to Shizuma's, their lips finally touched. A feeling of euphoria took over all of Shizuma's senses. Their kiss was as gentle as the ebbing tide, now calm as the storm had passed. Nagisa felt ethereal as Shizuma laid her down and pined her wrists above her head. A few moments passed like this until Shizuma realized what she was doing, she remembered the first kiss she shared with Nagisa. She ruined it last time by taking it way too far, she was determined not to repeat her previous mistakes.

"Nagisa... I'm sorry." She let go of Nagisa wrists. She began to get up but Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma to stop her.

"Shizuma-sama... I want you to be happy again, I'll do anything."

"I don't want to ruin our relationship by rushing it."

"I promise I'll never leave you."

_She's so persistent, how can I refuse?_

* * *

Nagisa awoke the next morning, memories of last night still fresh in her mind. Shizuma's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She felt content, everything worked out just fine. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sleeping form of Shizuma, her lips curved into a smile. Shizuma awakened shortly after.

"Good morning, Nagisa." She started to caress Nagisa's soft cheek. "We have to go back today. *sigh*"

They got up, got ready and left. On their way back to the Strawberry Dorms Shizuma couldn't help but wonder, _Does she regret anything from last night?_

"Hey, Shizuma-sama watcha thinking about?"

"Do you regret last night?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, Kaori, she..."

--FLASHBACK--

"_Good Morning Kaori," Shizuma smiled at the petite figure next to her._

"_Shizuma-sama? How'd you get into my bed... You took advantage of me!" Kaori said, recalling the previous nights events. "You seduced me!"_

"_You enjoyed it," Shizuma said with a chuckle._

"_Why are you being so heartless?"_

"_Because I' know you'll forgive me." She punctuated her sentence by kissing Kaori._

--END FLASHBACK--

"It took a few days but she finally forgave me," Shizuma happily remembered.

_She didn't even falter when she talked about Kaori, that's a good sign._

"No, I didn't regret it because someone I loved needed it... Shizuma-sama, where are we?"

Shizuma had been so entranced by her memories she hadn't even noticed they were going the wrong way.

They traced and retraced their steps but they were completely lost.

"I can't believe the we're lost!" Nagisa complained.

"I'd only be lost if I was without you," Shizuma began advancing on the smaller girl. Nagisa tripped and fell backwards, Shizuma landed on top of her. Their faces were centimeters apart, Shizuma slowly drew closer."Nagisa, look where we are."

Nagisa looked around and noticed the they were in the middle of the path leading to the Strawberry Dorms.

_How inconvenient, I wanted to seduce her in the middle of the forest._

Author's Note: This chapter was really short but I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard *yawn* Review and expect more to come!!


	3. It's Love I Feel

Author's Note: First, I decided to extend this chapter, it didn't turn out right last time. Ok, now I'm running out of ideas (guess I should think ahead *sweat drop*), so if you want to see your idea in my story PLEASE submit it to me via PM. Although I need ideas more then reviews those would also be nice =) One last thing, if you get a chance read Roflcopter579's story "A Friend's Arms" over in the Lucky Star section, I beta read for him and it's awesome.

"_Shizuma!" Kaori beckoned to her. Shizuma was running as fast as she could, but wasn't getting any closer to the beautiful girl. Kaori was slowly fading away, her voice with it. "Shizuma... Shizuma... Shizuma... Until she finally disappeared._

Shizuma awoke in a cold sweat, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Kaori, don't leave me... Please," she whispered.

"Shizuma-sama?" Her door was open and Nagisa was standing in the doorway.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Shizuma managed to say "N-Nagisa." Something was amiss, Shizuma never stuttered.

The rain started again, but this torrential downpour was much stronger then the previous nights drizzle. Howling winds accompanied the clash of thunder as lightening directed the dreary duet.

_I won't cry... I promised her that I was okay._

"Shizuma, is everything alright?" A look of concern came upon Nagisa's face

Not trusting her voice, Shizuma nodded. The cold had leaked in through the dorm's relatively thin walls.

"What did you need?"

"Well, it's really cold and Tamao-chan is gone for the rest of the week..." Upon seeing the mischievous look in the other girls eyes she quickly corrected herself. "Not anything like that!"Shizuma agreed since there wasn't a reason not to.

_How is it that whenever I'm with her, I can't cry, even when I think of Kaori..._

"Oi! You're naked!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Nagisa blushed and crawled into the bed. The petite girl was a perfect fitfor Shizuma's arms.

"By the way Nagisa, I could tell that you were lying."

* * *

"Shizuma, wake up! We're late!" Nagisa was desperately trying to wiggle free from the older girl's arms, to no avail.

"We have today off don't you remember?" Shizuma groggily glanced at the analog clock across from the wall. 9:03 A.M.

_There goes sleeping in on our day off *sigh*._

"So, what do you want to do today?"

No response. "Nagisa?"

She looked down to find Nagisa had already fallen asleep.

_How innocent. She makes me forget about all of my troubles. But why her? Why not any of the countless other girls I've wasted my time with? Even after all this time she still makes my heart race._

She chuckled, fondly remembering their first encounter. _How naive I was... What if she pushed me away and scorned me forever? I don't think I could have lived depressed like that for another day. Come to think of it, every mishap in our relationship has been my fault, yet she still stays with me. Why?_

Shizuma had come to the realization that trying to fall back asleep was pointless, she got up and hopped into the shower, by the time she came out Nagisa was awake. With only a towel scantily hiding her body, Shizuma leaned over, her face only the slightest distance away from Nagisa's.

"Your sleeping face is so cute Na-gi-sa." _Her blush is just as beautiful._ Shizuma's face was coming ever closer to Nagisa's but never quite touching it. The silver haired girl debated if this was how she wanted the couple's third kiss to be: A scantily clad Shizuma ravaging a drowsy Nagisa. She said yes and closed the gap before thinking twice. It wasn't as glorious as their first kiss on that romantic night when they fell into the pool, but Nagisa's lips were still as soft as a fine silk shirt being gently caressed by the wind. She was happy here, no worries, no Etoile-senpai this andEtoile-senpai that, just her and Nagisa, bonded by... Did Shizuma believe this was really love, or just another starry-eyed fan-girl? It was love, she was sure of it.

Author's note: I have to improvise everything (ideas pl0x? XD)(Should'a planned ahead =D). I can't make any promises but I'm going to aim for about 1200 (1.5x normal) words next chapter. But like I said I don't want to make any promises, as for the release date, that is to be determined. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (submit any ideas if you have them, I can only improvise for so long). Arigato gozaimisu!


	4. Rough Waters

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, some problems came up with my account and I had to get the password reset, anyway I finally used charecters other than Nagisa and Shizuma (took long enough) Hope you enjoy!

"Nagisa-chan! I was so lonely yesterday while you were gone," Tamao said.

"Sorry, I was helping Shizuma-sama... The other Etoile..." Tamao understood, it wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk about. Although, Nagisa will always remember that night fondly.

"My club had it's last meet yesterday so what do you want to do?"

"Actually I was going to go see Shizuma-sama in the greenhouse."

"Oh..." Tamao hid her disappointment well. The burning lust inside Tamao told her not to let Nagisa go, as if this was her last chance. Nagisa was walking away, almost out of sight. "Wait! Nagisa-chan!" _Why... Why did I call out to her? What am I doing? _She ran to the other girl as fast as her legs would carry her although she never remembered telling her legs to run. _It's like I'm watching myself do these things. I feel like I don't have any control._

When she finally caught up with the Nagisa, Tamao caught her breath for a second before saying "Nagisa, you... I..." _What am I saying? Stop, you idiot! She'll never look at you the same way again!_ Regardless of whether or not she wanted to, Tamao finished what she was saying. "I... Love you..." _Why... Why did I just do that? _Tamao fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Nagisa."

"Tamao-chan, I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings." _Why, Why, Why did I do that? She probably hates me now. _Nagisa sunk to her knees beside her saddened friend.She wrapped her arms around Tamao. "I'm sorry Tamao-chan." Silent tears streamed down her face. _Why am I crying? I knew she didn't like me._

"Please leave me Nagisa-chan, Shizuma-sama is waiting for you."

"Tamao-chan, you're more important then Shizuma-sama right now. I'm not leaving until you feel better." _I can only think of one thing that could help her, no that would only make it worse in the end. Still, I can't stand seeing her like this. I have no other choice._

"Tamao, I'm only going to do this once, make no mention of this to anyone." Before the blue haired girl could ask, Nagisa pulled Tamao into a kiss. Tamao's lips were almost as soft as Shizuma's. Every one of Tamao's racing thoughts stopped dead, she let loose all of her pent up feelings into Nagisa.

As soon as Nagisa pulled away, a feeling of nostalgia replaced the sadness Tamao was feeling.

A silhouette blocked out the sun. Fear settled into the pit of Nagisa's stomach.

"Shizuma-sama! This isn't what it looks like!" Nagisa felt as if she was trapped in on all sides.

"Please, tell me what this is then." _Nagisa, why are you doing this to me? I love you, I thought you loved me as well. _

"I forced her to kiss me," Tamao lied.

"Is this true?" Shizuma's gaze had Nagisa frozen to the spot. _It would be so easy just to say yes and __continue on happily ever after. _"No she didn't force me, she needed me. In the same way..." She paused a bit, considering if this would just make everything worse. "That you needed Kaori-san."

Shizuma left without another word.

The two girls sat in silence, each waiting for the other to do something, anything to break the awkward silence.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry this is all my fault"

"No Tamao-chan, it's my fault. I just couldn't stand the heartbroken look on your face."

They continued on with the rest of their afternoon, blissfully unaware that Shizuma never truly left.

LINE BREAK

"Eh? Whats this?" A note lay on Nagisa's bed. It had a flowery boarder and one line neat handwriting was scrawled across the paper.

_Greenhouse, 11:30_

Nagisa glanced over at the clock, 11:35.

_I'm late already! _

She was out the door and sprinting to the greenhouse as fast as she could.

Upon entering the greenhouse, she noticed a silhouette accompanying the coffee table where a number of great memories between her and Shizuma had been born. A full moon hid behind a dark cloak of gray clouds, casting a vapid light upon the entire scene. An air of mysteriousness clung like the humidity.

The silhouette beckoned to Nagisa, to inquire as to who was behind the mask of shadow. Her heart pounding, each step bringing her closer to reveal the identity of the mysterious figure.

"H-hello?"

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," a familiar voice responded.

"Shizuma-sama?"

"Nagisa, please sit. We have much to discuss." Nagisa took her seat next to the silver haired woman. "Nagisa, please answer me honestly. Do you really love me?" _Why is she asking me this? She already knows I do._

"Of course."

"I didn't know what to think when I saw you kissing Tamao-san. After I gave some thought to what you said, I had no choice but to accept it, unless you could give me a better reason."

"Remember less then a week ago, in your vacation home. I wanted to do anything to make you happy again and we... Tamao-chan needed me, she is my best friend. I'd do anything to help her, so I did. I'll fully accept it if you can't forgive me."

"Nagisa." With tears streaming down her face she pulled the younger girl into a warm embrace. "I love you."

Nagisa laid her head upon Shizuma and listened to her gentle heartbeat, a sharp contrast to her own racing heart. The moon was now fully visible, it's glow unhindered by its previous cloak. Its silver light illuminated the couple and orchestrated a sonata of light and shadow around the rest of the greenhouse. A feeling of peace finally quelled Nagisa's racing heart and settled itself amongst the shrubbery. _I wish this could last forever._

Author's Note: Hmm, I'm almost out of ideas, a few reviews might inspire me to write another chapter or 2 .Review please!!!


	5. Finding Someone New Pt 1

Author's Note: Thanks to Romancejunky for the general inspiration for this chapter and also a close friend for the dream idea. One last thing, my schedule for writing has been thrown completely off, I'll update as quickly as I can any ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Morning arrived too soon for the couple inside the greenhouse, they had spent the previous night in each other's arms. It conveniently, was a Saturday, Shizuma had nothing that couldn't wait for the small girl entwined in her arms. She didn't have the heart to wake a peaceful looking Nagisa and disturb the serenity.

The sun cast its lazy eye over Astraea hill, 'twas a new day, in more ways then one. By the time Nagisa had arrived back to the room she and Tamao shared, it was almost noon. She was surprised to find Tamao still in bed.

"Tamao-chan it's almost noon." She said, opening the curtains and letting in the morning sunlight. Nagisa shook her friend until she finally responded in a hurt voice.

"Please leave me alone, Nagisa-chan."

_Why did I kiss her, I knew it would only make things worse._

"Tamao-chan, I'm sorry..." There was nothing else she could think to say. "Maybe.... Maybe I can help you find someone else?"

"..."

"Please, Tamao. I hate seeing you like this."

"... Please, just leave me alone."

"Tamao-chan..." There was nothing that could be done, all Nagisa could do was support her friend no matter what.

A certain silver-haired girl, happened to be walking by and stopped to hear the entire conversation.

_Someone else eh? I think I can arrange that._

_

* * *

  
_

Her father's words repeated in her head over and over again. _"If you can find love before you leave Miator, I'll call off your pre-arranged marriage, you have until six years from now." But how was such a young and naïve girl supposed to find love at an all-girl school? _She would always think when she remembered it. That was almost six years ago, time had passed too quickly.

Contrary to popular belief Miyuki had never liked Shizuma as more then a friend. She had stood by and watched her best friend fall in love with a woman cursed to die When the time finally came, she was the only shoulder offered for the seductive silver haired girl to cry on. She had never been more then a close friend.

She remembered almost four years ago when she was only a second year. A basful girl named Tamao had become lost and approached her for directions _ She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen... _Of course, Miyuki never told anyone about it. Her feelings still ate her, the want to confess, but she had more important matters then a petty school-girl crush. The student council needed her undivided attention.

* * *

_A voice called out to Tamao._

"_Wait! Please wait!" She didn't look back for fear of seeing Nagisa, she kept on running as fast as her petite body would take her. She fell and her body wouldn't move to get up. She could hear foot steps getting closer and closer until they stopped right next to her. "Tamao," a voice ever so soft and ever so sweet caught her attention. She took a small peek. "I won't bite." The girl giggled. She couldn't exactly see the other girl's face, only that it was vaguely familiar. She instantly felt at ease and happy, she was comfortable arounder h, almost as if they had known each other for years. The other girl reached out and so gently touched Tamao's soft cheek. A pink blush crossed both of their faces. "I'm sorry." The girl said, looking at anything but Tamao. "I... got carried away." _

"_Senpai," Tamao said and took the other girl's hand in her own. She watched as their heads came closer and closer together. She could feel the the other's breath on her lips, they were so close. Her lips looked so soft. Wait.. how did she know the other girl was her senpai? No... This isn't... This is... A dream..._

Tamao's eyes flew open and were surprisingly greeted by an intense stare. Their faces were so close, she could have kissed the other girl, had she wanted to. "Mi...Miyuki?"

"Tamao," she said with a start. "I'm sorry!" Before another word could be said, she ran from the room. She ran to the only place she could think of, to the place where Shizuma had described her first encounter with Nagisa. Why? She didn't know. She sat down against the tree and let her tears flow freely. "Why... Why did I do that? I'm so stupid, she'll think I'm a freak now for trying to kiss her in her sleep."

* * *

Everything in her dream now made sense, it was all Miyuki. Not Nagisa or anyone else... Miyuki had run away because she had panicked about Tamao finding out her feelings... Why must love always be so complicated?

Author's Note: I'll take about any idea's you can give me. After I finish this multi-part side story I'm going to use anonymous reviewer strawpanic's idea next so thanks in advanced =)


	6. Finding Someone New Pt 2

Author's Note:Again thanks to Romancejunky for the inspiration, any ideas are greatly appreciated. Don't forget to review!

"_Miyuki?" Tamao's voice echoed throughout the large banquet hall. It was completely empty except for Miyuki and Tamao. "Miyuki? Please! I just want to talk!" She was sure Tamao couldn't be talking any louder then a whisper, yet she could hear it so clearly. Words failed her as she watched the smaller girl run towards her, she wanted to run, to stop the inevitable, even if it was only for a little longer. Her feet wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She broke down and sank to her knees, she could feel it, those deep violet eyes fixated on her in hatred. Why did she have to try to steal a kiss, it seemed to simple when she tried to, she didn't expect it to turn into something this big._

_Three small words broke her entire mentality._

"_I love you."_

Miyuki jerked upright, tears still stained her cheeks, she had fallen asleep...

"Miyuki!" It wasn't Tamao, thank goodness.

Nagisa emerged from the assorted shrubbery and noticed Miyuki curled up against the tree. "Miyuki, there you are." She already knew how delicate these kind of situations could be, she would have to choose her words carefully.

"Nagisa, I..." Hastily drying her tears as Nagisa came closer.

"It's OK to cry, I won't tell anyone."

"I... I tried to kiss Tamao while she was asleep. I... couldn't stop myself. I..." Nagisa had already heard from Tamao herself, she remembered quite well.

"_Miyuki... Tried to kiss me..." Tamao said, touching her lips in much the same way Nagisa did when she had received her first kiss. Normally this would have enraged Tamao, Nagisa was the only woman for her. But, ever since yesterday, it seemed like a lot had changed. She wasn't angry in slightest but she couldn't say why._

"Maybe you could try talking to her, I think she'd at least listen." Deep thought was going on behind those seemingly attentive eyes.

_What will I say when I talk to her? Would she even listen to her or appall her for the remainder of her last year at Miator? _She already regretted what had seemed like such a simple desire at the time.

_When did this all get so complicated? It used to be so simple..._

_--Flashback--_

"_Um... Do you know where class 1-2 is?" A bashful Tamao asked. Her deep Tyrian Purple eyes were the first thing that caught Miyuki's attention. Shizuma watched , a humorous glint in her eye, as Miyuki stumbled over her words, trying to explain where the room was. After she had found her way, Miyuki turned back to her. She had a small blush on her cheeks, this was the first time Shizuma had ever seen her blush. She noticed that knowing look Shizuma had. _

"_Your blushing," was all she said, and walked off to let her think about it for awhile._

_--End Flashback--_

A knock at the door surprised Tamao, she wasn't going to open it no matter who was on the other side.

"Tamao..." Miyuki's timid voice could be heard through the door. "You don't have to open the door, but I just... I'm sorry. What I did was stupid." Unbeknownst to her Tamao had risen and was leaning against the door, contemplating her next move. "And... I... think I love you." Even considering that morning's event, Tamao hadn't expected that.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, neither wanting to leave nor brake the silence. Miyuki finally gave up hope and started to leave. She was a few feet away before, she heard the door creak open a tiny bit.

"Wait."

Her voice was so soft Miyuki almost thought she was imagining things. The door was opened just far enough that she could see Tamao half hiding behind the frame. She left the door open for Miyuki and went back to her bed, it was dark with the only light coming from the pallid glow of a Moon hidden behind the clouds.

The two sat together in silence, neither wanting to disturb the placidity.

_I loved Nagisa but... I just don't know what to do any more._

"Tamao, I understand if you can't return my feelings... But, I... Love you."

Tamao already knew this from that morning but hearing it said felt like it struck a different chord.

_I've... Been so focused on Nagisa... I never really noticed how nice Miyuki actually is._

She blushed a little at this thought, but more importantly, she realized how much such a small realization could make such a big difference.

She rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder, a silent agreement between the couple. Miyuki was expecting denial or hatred. But this... This was a pleasant surprise. Tamao let out a content sigh and enjoyed the company of her new found lover.

Author's Note: It feels like I got my groove back, I think the next chapter might be the last one, But I'm not sure yet. Don't forget to review!


	7. Alone

Author's Note: I couldn't really find a way to use strawpanic's idea right now, every way I wrote it, it just didn't come out right. Also, I'm going to start wrapping it up pretty soon, I might start a Clannad story, I've pretty much run out of ideas in terms of Strawberry Panic. In fact this might actually be a good ending chapter, it all depends on whether or not I can find any good inspiration. Review please and as always any ideas are appreciated and encouraged!!

Life had continued on as normal after the entire Miyuki/ Tamao ordeal, although much smoother. Nagisa was able to sleep in her own room now, since Tamao had kept the door locked for the past three days, admittedly she did miss waking up with her beautiful lover.

As she neared the room she shared with Tamao, she noticed something odd. Two distinct voices could be heard from behind the door. It sounded like somebody was moaning, very loudly.

_I really can't suppress the urge to see if they actually are... _Slowly and quietly opening the door, she was truly surprised by what she saw.

Tamao and Miyuki were sprawled out on the carpet, a Dungeons and Dragons set between the two of them.

_...Maybe a couple of nights away from Shizuma wouldn't really be a bad thing._

* * *

As night fell, Nagisa found herself wide awake and unable to force herself asleep. She decided to see how Shizuma was faring. She tapped softly on the door, it opened and before Nagisa could think, Shizuma pulled her into an embrace.

"I miss having you around all the time." Gently stroking the smaller girl's hair she added "We should go somewhere." Lost in the bliss of the moment, Nagisa unknowingly agreed.

Taking Nagisa's hand, Shizuma lead her off campus, to the spot where, among other things, they had first met.

The lake could be seen through the loose canvas of trees, moonlight casting a scintillating glow along the foliage. The couple took their seats against the familiar tree. Nagisa's head gently lay on Shizuma's shoulder, the late hour taking it's toll on the young girl. She soon fell asleep to the soft sound of small waves as they ebbed up the small shoal. Shizuma found herself in the same situation as the long day finally caught up with her.

"_Nagisa... Nagisa? Are you awake?" It was not Shizuma's voice coming from under her sheets. Tamao popped her head out from under the covers, more importantly she was stark naked! "Tamao! Why are you in my bed?" As soon as Nagisa asked this, Tamao got up and began leaving. Even stranger still, Tamao was fully clothed when she got up. "Goodbye Nagisa, forever" Tamao opened the door and left. What did she mean by forever? They lived in the same room after all. Nagisa got up to ask her, but when she opened the door, their was nothing but an empty field. Ambient lights dotted the landscape like fireflies, nothing in sight for miles. Not Tamao, not anyone._

_Nagisa walked back into the room to find it had been replaced by a small table and two chairs._

_Why would I need two chairs? Their is no one else... Anywhere, she realized as the prospect dawned on her. Why am I alone?_

_The thought stuck with her for some reason. It replayed over and over. Tears came and she dropped to her knees._

_Alone._

* * *

The Moon's placid glow still shone beautifully off the lake's surface, it was still hours away from the morning's sanguinity.

"Nagisa?" This time, it was Shizuma's melodic voice awaking Nagisa from her sleep. Shizuma had a concerned look plastered on her face. "Nagisa, why are you crying?" Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

"It was nothing..." Nagisa tried to ignore it, she felt as though she'd never forget it . That feeling was almost as bleak and desolate as the dream itself.

_Alone._

She wasn't able to stop the tears that came, no matter how hard she wanted to ignore them. Shizuma's arms tightened around her. _Why am I crying? Shizuma would never let me feel lonely. _This didn't help her at all.

Shizuma noticed that Nagisa kept whispering 'alone', almost like clockwork.

"Nagisa, I'd never let you feel alone. You know that, I love you too much to let that happen."

Any other dream would have faded by now, but this one stuck. Why? She'll never know.

_Alone._

"Please don't leave me," Nagisa's voice was muffled by the other girl's shirt.

"I would never leave you."

"But what if I change?"

"Then I'll be whoever you need me to be."


	8. Epilogue: Kaori

Author's Note: This is the last chapter but I will write yuri for other anime. This is kinda an unrelated chapter tacked on the end in lieu of an epilogue. Sorry for the shortness, I've finally run out of ideas for this anime. Lastly, I'm happy to say I have a sleek and shiny new editor. =)

"Kaori, are you still awake?" A gentle whisper caressed the young girl's ear.

"Yes," was her tiny reply. Kaori snuggled in closer to her long-haired lover, nestling her head into the soft spot in between Shizuma's chin and torso. Her petite form fit oh-so perfectly into Shizuma's warm embrace. The chill of winter made it impossible to adjust without greeting the cold into your bed, all the more reason to enjoy the comfort of sleeping with another person. As much comfort as this brought, the couple still couldn't find sleep. After awhile, such a simple task seemed just beyond reach, only slightly, but still unattainable.

Kaori's fingers entwined themselves with a few strands of resplendent, silver hair. Time ticked by slowly, almost as if taunting the restless couple. The morning seemed so far away, yet so close. Winter break had provided the couple the luxury of late mornings. Little by little small tufts of white snow found their places among the others, creating a tranquil, sanguine haven, disturbed only by the occasional leafless, majestic tree. Slowly, morning's subtle presence settled over the entire scene.

The sound of the neighbor's rising never came this morning, they too, were enjoying what little time off they had. Content with the prospect of spending the day in bed, our couple had no intentions of getting up either. Kaori had finally fallen asleep, no more than an hour ago, to the rhythmic beating of her lover's heart. Shizuma didn't have the heart to disturb the look of serenity that had eased it's gentle way upon the small girl's face.

Noon came and went, slowly, they got up and prepared for a day of ease and lazing about. After they had both showered and dressed adequately for the day, they both sidled back under the warm confines of their bed because the walls couldn't keep the chill from grasping the outer rooms of the dorm. An ever so faint, flowery scent emanated from Kaori and tickled Shizuma's senses. Her arms found their place around the older girl's back and her head it's place on her shoulder. Her ever present bow's absence was almost palpable. Taking a moment to admire the soft detail of the younger girl's face, Shizuma's hand found itself, almost instinctively, on Kaori's delicate cheek. Kaori timidly took hold of Shizuma's hand and brought it down to her breast, a bashful yet insidious look had set upon her fair features. The couple spent the rest of the day occupying the resulting phantasmagoria of imagined possibilities.

* * *

Hours later, the sun light faded, replaced only by the somber glow of a cloud obstructed moon. Shizuma was perched above Kaori, pinning her wrists above her head, eyes focused intently on the smaller girl's somewhat somnolent gaze. Finally, her weary arms gave way and she collapsed next to her younger lover.

"Shizuma?" Her angelic voice broke the silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you." Shizuma responded by pulling Kaori into a light but unyielding kiss, her arms remaining on the small girl's delicate figure A feeling of ethereality, unlike any other had settled in among the lone desk, and the valiant book shelve that served as the room's only decoration.

"Your welcome." A smile accompanied her softly spoken words. Her hand returned to Kaori's smooth cheek, remaining there this time. A soothing and serene semblance had gently replaced the previously rather hectic atmosphere.

"I love you."


End file.
